greedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter Archetype Skill Points per level: 8 + Int Modifier Hit Dice Per Level: 1d8 Attack Bonus: Medium Fortitude Save: Slow Reflex Save: Fast Willpower Save: Slow Training: Marked Man Prerequisite: None Benefit: As a free action bounty hunter may mark a target by spending a hero point. This mark lasts a numbr of days equal to their level. They may only have 1 marked target active at a time. The target must be someone they know, have seen, or have been decently described (such as through a bounty poster). If the target is disguised in such a way as to make them unrecognizable tot he bounty hunter as their target, the hunter gains no bonus's against the target. The Hunter gains a bonus of 1/2 their class level on all skill checks against the target, as well as combat manuver bonus rolls agaisnt the target. It came from behind. Prerequisite: Marked Man Benefit: The bounty hunter gains sneak attack. Against their marked target, this ability works as if the hunter was a rogue of equal level. Against anyone else, treat the bounty hunter as a rogue half their level. Talented Prerequisite: It came from behind. Benefit: The bounty hunter may take any rogue talent that they qualify for. Extra Talented Prerequisite: Talented, lvl 10 Benefit: '''The bounty hunter may take an advanced rogue talent that they qualify for. '''Lowered Radar Signature Prerequisite: Pilot 5 ranks, Marked Man, Feat - Starship Operation (Any type) Benefit: As an experienced Pilot, you can fly your ship with minimal systems, attempting to avoid detection by appearing to be a piece of space debris or an abandoned ship, rather than the active ship you are. Enemies trying to detect your ship must make a perception check DC your piloting skill to pick out your ship from the background, If your marked target is on the ship attempting to detect you, the DC is increased by 20 Pinpoint Accuracy Prerequisite: Starship weapon proficiency, It came from Behind Benefit: The Bounty Hunter gains a number of extra d10's damage equal to their sneak attack damage dice on all starship weaponry attacks. If the Marked target is on the ship they are targeting, the ship is counted as their marked target for determining number of dice. Evasive Manuvers Prerequisite: Lowered Radar Signature, Pinpoint Accuracy Benefit: '''The bounty hunter gives any ship they pilot a bonus to armor class equal to half their level round down to any attacks that come from a ship their marked target is on, In addition, the damage reduction of their ships armor is increased by 5 for any attacks that do hit. '''Bring em in alive. Prerequisite: Marked Man Benefit: The bounty hunter may deal nonlethal damage with any weapon they weild. If they have It came from behind, they also may deal nonlethal damage witht heir sneak attack. In addition, if the target is their Mark, they gain +4 bonus to attack when dealing nonlethal damage. No rest for the wicked Prerequisite: '''Bring em in alive '''Benefit: When fighting their marked target, the bounty hunter is able to shrug off effects and damage that would bring others low. They gain the effects of diehard feat, and any time the would be affected by a spell or ability, they may spend a hero point as a free action to ignore the effect. Manuver Master Prerequisite: No rest for the wicked Benefit: When fighting agaisnt their Marked Target, the bounty hunter may spend 1 hero point to act as if they had the Improved feat for any combat manuver they wish. If they already have the Improved combat manuver feat of the type they use, they gain a +4 bonus on the combat manuver roll. If the bounty hunter is treated as having the greater manuver feats, and gains a +8 bonus on the manuver if they have the greater manuver feat already. Category:Archetype